1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extending means, particularly to a toggle joint combination for extending a receptacle of automobile cigarette lighter that is used to extend things for easy reach in a limited automobile space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the space in an automobile is limited, deliberation would be required for fully application of the same. For example, diverse application of the receptacle of automobile cigarette lighter may have to tackle with structural problems, such as block of gearshift, etc.
The receptacle of cigarette lighter has been used as a DC power supply for some electrical appliance, such as handset holding-free means of mobile phone set. However, a user has to risk a traffic accident when he is taking out his mobile phone set from pocket and talking on the one hand and driving on the other.
It comes therefore a means later on that can bear a mobile phone set or a can of beverage, and nevertheless, the LCD (liquid crystal display) panel looks rather vague owing to improper visual angle, so that the driver has to concede and turn his body to approach the phone set to still risk a traffic danger.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.